


The Hunger Games with a different protagnist

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Kids killing each other, M/M, Mika - Freeform, Mikandy, Teenager!Mika, the hunger games - Freeform, voluunteering as tribute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mika's little brother Fortune's name is chosen for the Hunger games, Mika volunteers in his place and must go with his best friend Skin to the Capitol where they will be pit against each other in a kill or be killed battleground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically The Hunger Games if Mika was chosen instead of Katniss. Also, He and Andy are from two different districts, Mika being from 12 and Andy from District 9.

Mika pulled on his nice clothing that his mother had made for him with great trepidation. Today was reaping day. Mika not only feared for himself, but also for his siblings. He had three sisters and a little brother Fortune who would be entering his very first reaping. His name was in there once. There was so little chance of him being chosen. Yasmine's name was in the reaping bowl many times as she had taken out tesserae in a desperate bid to ensure her younger siblings had enough to eat.  
Mika knew that Yasmine had taken out the Tesserae because she would rather suffer the games than watch her younger siblings die, but Mika still wished that she hadn't. He didn't know what he would do if he had to watch his sister being killed by the ruthless career tributes. 

On the way to the square where everyone had to line up for the reaping, Mika dragged Fortune with him to meet up with Skin before hand. Skin was Mika's best friend and had been ever since they were little. Mika gave Skin a hug and for once his brother didn't tease him for it. His brother wouldn't tease him for anything on this day.

Mika, Skin and Fortune went to the square and got their fingers pricked with needles before taking their places amongst the others. Mika could distinctly see the back of Fortune's head and peeked across to the girls and spotted his sisters. Mika had his fingers crossed not for himself, but for his baby brother, barely old enough to enter the games, hadn't even hit puberty yet, His sisters who had been entered more than once and had a higher chance of going into the games, for Skin who had been kind to him even when others had decided that his bright clothing and his brighter smile made him weird. 

In all this thinking, Mika had missed the propaganda video. He had seen it before, but dispite this it was techinqually illegal for him to not watch it but no-one appeared to notice. Luckily. 

Effie Trinket dipped her hand into the bowl of girls names and chose a name buried right at the bottom of the bowl. 

"The first tribute: Skin Dyer" She announced. Mika watched in horror as his best friend began her walk proudly onto the stage. Mika always respected Skin's ability to look impressive with nothing more than her walk. 

"And now, the boys..." Trinket said putting her hand into the other bowl and drawing a name from the top. "Fortune Penniman" She read. Mika felt all the blood leave his face as his little brothers head jerked upwards in recognition.

Before her realised it, Mika was pushing his way through the crowd to get to Fortune but was restrained by a couple of peacekeepers. 

"I Volunteer as tribute!" Mika shouted.  
"Mika, no" Fortune shouted.  
"Fortune, as soon as this is over, find Yasmine, Paloma or Zuleika. I will be fine I promise" Mika whispered then walked on stage and stood net to Skin.  
"District 12's first volunteer. What's your name young man?" Effie asked him.  
"Mika Penniman. " Mika told her.  
"Well,Mika. That was your brother I presume. Everyone give a big round of applause to district 12's first volunteer, Mika Penniman. 

No-one applauded but one by one everybody kissed their fingers and held it into the air, whistling the tune of a mockingjay.

The next thing Mika knew was that he was sitting in a room when he family burst in all at once, momentarily surprising the peacekeeper. He didn't resist though. The Penniman clan, so fiercely protective of one another were a force to be reckoned with. 

Mika's mother pulled him into a warm hug. Mika's father ruffled his long curly hair before changing his mind and also pulling him into a hug. Mika's mother was crying. Mika's father looked on the verge of tears. Each of Mika's sisters also hugged him, in various degrees of hysterics. Then it was Fortune, little 12 year olf Fortune, Mika's youngest sibling who he would protect until his dying day, who was crying tears of guilt and sadness that his older brother was risking his life. Mika hugged Fortune proteectivly. 

"Don't worry Fortune. Remember when Dad taught me how to use a bow and arrow? Remember when I caught us that squirrel for dinner? It will be just like that!" Mika whispered to him.

"It wont be like that, Mika. This is not a squirrel you are killing, it is a real person with thoughts and emotions and familys like ours who are on this very moments hugging their child goodbye knowing that they have a 1/24 chance of winning and retuning home to them." Fortune replied.

"When did you get so intelligent?" Mika asked his brother. 

"Time to leave" The peacekeeper said slightly nervously. Mika waved his family goodbye.

"Mika, promise me you'll come home?" Fortune cried as he was being dragged out of the room.

"I promise. I was going to play hde and seek with you, remember?" Mika called as the door closed behind his family and once again he was alone in the deafeningly silent room waiting for the train that would tak ehim to his death.


	2. The Capitol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika and Skin take the train with Effie to the capitol and talk with their mentor Haymitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later on, the story will be Mika/Andy. I don't know what Mika thinks about Fanfiction in general or fanfiction about him specifically, but I think we can all agree that it is probably for the best not to send them to him. Also because I don't know much about his family but I probably butchered their descriptions. Especially because Fortune was 12 and I wrote him like he was five but to be fair his big bro was being taken to the hunger games. And he said that really intelligent thing so I am going with it being little brother so adored by his older siblings h acts a bit younger than he should...
> 
> This is Fiction obviously. I don't own Mika or the Hunger games.

On his way to the station, Mika was stopped by Zuleika   
"Mika, take this with you as your token from District 12." She told him.  
"Zuleika, you spent ages making this" He protested.  
"I want you to have it. to remind you of us watching the television everyday to see if you can survive." Zuleika said beginning to cry.  
"I will. Thank you Zuleika" Mika said.  
****************************************************  
Mika stepped onto the train. He had never been to the station before as he had never taken the train anywhere. It was usually used by peacekeepers, government officials or kids being taken to the Hunger Games.

He went into the carriage where Skin was already sitting and pulled her into a hug. Effie was already there and she smiled at them.

"Already friends? That's wonderful. The viewers will love a good friendship, you may get more sponsors. Ahh, Here is Haymitch." Effie said as the drunken man stumbled into the carriage.   
"You're drinking? It's eight am!" Mika protested.  
"It's six o'clock somewhere." Haymitch replied.  
"District 12 tributes. Mika. tall, that could be an advantage. You're hair looks like something has roosted in it, but your makeup artist can fix that." Mika put his hand up to his curly mess of hair confused. "You look like a rainbow has thrown up on you, so you should fit right in at the capitol. You volunteered for your younger brother that should get you some votes. Apart from the fact that you are so lanky you look like someone has taken hold of all four limbs and pulled in different directions, you could seem like a potentially good tribute." Mika wasn't sure whether he should be complimented or insulted by Haymitch's description of him but just shook it off.

"Skin, You look like a badass, but a well a well dressed badass. This could definitely get you some votes. The fact that you an Mika are friends already, we could play up to get people to support the BFF's from district 12." Haymitch left thoughtfully.

"No slightly insulting descriptions of various parts of her body?" Mika asked.  
"Of course not, I could never insult a lady." Haymitch replied. Mika looked a little put but Skin laughed.

"Any of you know how to fight?" Haymitch asked.  
"My dad taught me how to use a bow and arrow and I used to have pretend swordfights with my siblings inside the house." Mika told Haymitch.  
"Pretend fights with your siblings is a long stretch from the Hunger Games, Kid. What about you?" Haymitch asked.   
" Not really. I helped do medicine sometimes but I never had time for sword fighting." Skin told him.

"When you are in the training room, don't try to learn a new skill, there wont be enough time. learn survival techniques. Many tributes die from cold or from lack of food. focus on these sorts of activities to give you the best chance at the arena." Haymitch told them.

The capitol music came on and they all turned towards the screen to see the reaping's.  
The district one tributes were career tributes called Glimmer and Cato. They both looked threatening and powerful. District two were also careers and were called Marvel and Clove. District three: Thresh and Cashmere; District 4 Brutus and Enobaria; district 5 Chaff and Seeder. Mika wasn't really paying attention.  
"Pay attention Mika, you need to see who could be a threat." Mika returned focus to the screen as district 6's Fedez and Cecelia were introduced. District 7 Morgan and Ivy, district 8 Garou and Lacy District 9: Andreas and Jennifer district 10: Florent and Zazie, district 11 Elio and Rue and then saw district 12, Skin being chosen, then Fortune and Mika volunteering.  
*******************************  
The train began to pull in at the station and Mika and Skin went over to the window. There were thousands of people from the capitol outside. Mika and Skin waved at them out the window.  
"Good. I think we may have a chance this year." Haymitch said to Effie.   
Mika followed Skin off the train and past the screaming crowd of capitol citizens who were anticipating viewing their tragic deaths into the building to wait for the hair and makeup crew to do their work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tributes name bit is a mess but that's just because I wanted to get to other stuff so its rushed.


	3. Stylist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika gets a new style and he meets Skin for the chariot journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new skill- I can spell Zuleika. I am so dyslexic, I sometimes spell two letter words wrong (The I and the T in IT are so similar I get confused and usually end up crossing the I so it just says T) but I can spell Zuleika! 
> 
> I have watched so much Voice and XFactor that I am really attached to these guys so I am going to be having a painful time killing them off. :'(

Mika was pulled into a room and was immediately surrounded my a group of woman who ordered him to remove his clothing. Mika had no real issues with his body so wasn't that fussed. He just calmly removed his clothing, hesitating when he got to his boxers but at a pointed look from one of the woman he removed those too. They immediately began waxing his body and shaving the few hairs that was his adolescent attempt at growing facial hair. Mika winced as the hair on his chest was ripped off.

He hated men who shaved their chest! It made their chest spiky like a cactus. When they had finished plucking hair from every part of his body, they moved on to his curly mop of hair on his head. One of the women attempted to pull a comb through it, pulling Mika's head back painfully. After ten agonising minutes of combing, she pulled out some scissors and cut his hair shorter. It made him look a little more mature. Maybe this was how they got the Capitol to feel less empathy if they appear more like adults. When his hair was finished, Mika was actually quite happy with it. The hair team left and he pulled on a white robe he saw laying nearby as the make-up team entered. They began putting different creams and powders and liquids and things on his face that he had never seen before. They were the kind of things his sisters looked at in the market but passed over in favour of using their limited money from the mines on food for their large family of seven. Possibly six soon, Mika thought before pushing this thought from his head. he hadn't even gotten into the arena yet and he was being negative!

After the make-up team left, a man entered the room alone and walked around him, looking him up and down. Mika was almost tempted to put in a joke about the guy checking him out but refrained. He knew that this man was designing the clothing that could possibly get him more sponsors that could increase the chance of him playing the promised hide and seek with Fortune, of returning to his family despite the fact that his win would mean that he had lost his best and only friend. Mika noticed the man had been speaking to him and pulled himself from his thought to find the man looking at him expectantly.

"Pardon?" Mika asked.

"My name is Cinna. You are Mika, correct? The volunteer from district 12. I have got the perfect idea in mind for you and Skin to wear." Cinna told him. Mika was nervous. The history of District 12 tributes clothing tended to be dressed up either as coal miners, or naked covered in soot. Mika actually preferred the latter option. He could totally pull of nudity better than hideous coal miner dungarees. Mika shivered at the thought. They were so _bland_.

Cinna got the clothing. It appeared to be plain black trousers and a t-shirt. Mika didn't mind black. It was a boring, dull colour which had connotations of darkness but night time could be beautiful so Mika occasionally opted for black clothing. The hand-made creations from his mother were better however. At least it wasn't ugly blue dungarees.

Mika followed Cinna out of the room and to a space where many 12 chariots were waiting for the district team to stand in them. District 12 was last as usual so Mika followed Cinna to the back, doing so causing him to pass the boy from District 9. Andreas, Mika remembered. Andreas appeared to be messing around with the girl from his district, Mika couldn't recall her name but he heard Andreas call her 'Jen'. They were wearing body suits with rows of gold and silver to represent grain with silver half circles behind their heads. They looked like some extremely strange lions. Mika hoped they cold get their sponsors in other ways.

Mika finally arrived at the District 12 Chariot where Skin was already standing in a black dress. Mika pulled her into a hug.

"These costumes, could have been so much worse." Mika whispered.

"Yes, Mika, I know your opinion on black clothing." Skin replied.

"One second, put these on." Cinna said. They were capes.

"I told you these costumes could have been worse." Mika muttered.

"You jinxed it. Now we have to go out their looking like emo Batman and Robin." Skin hissed in reply as they both climbed into their chariot.

"Maybe I will charm the Capitol so much with my witty personality and stunning good looks they will forget this event." Mika added as the horse began to pull the chariot.

"Witty personality? That's yet to be seen I think Mika." Skin whispered before they left the little alcove and were exposed to the sunlight.

Skin began to wave at the crowd a little putting a smile on her face. Mika reluctantly copied her but then to his surprise, the cape went up in flames, but these flames were not hot, they danced around him and Skin in a memorising pattern that left people entranced. Mika suddenly loved these clothes so much.

The chariots drew up in a half circle around the podium where president Snow was stood waiting to address the crowd. Mika tuned out fro Snow's speech looking over once again at the District 9 tributes who were looking at Snow with false attentiveness. Their outfit really was awful, Mika decided feeling sorry for them. He zoned out so much he didn't notice that Andreas had noticed him. Andreas flashed Mika a smile which Mika awkwardly returned as the Chariots turned and began taking the tributes back to the beginning.

Mika turned back to Skin to find her looking at him smirking.

"Not one word." Mika said silencing her. Skin just continued to look smug  even in the safety of their changing rooms where they removed their costumes and pulled on their original clothing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone seen the 'cactus interview' hahaha


	4. Training centre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika and Skin begin to learn necessary survival skills. Fedez cant make fire for shit. Mika finally talks to Andreas. Skin totally ships it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is painful writing Andreas all the time and lets be honest, how much longer must we make Mika pine for the blonde boy from district 9???

Mika awoke in the comfortable bed the Capitol had provided him for the run-up to the games. After the beds they had at District 12, it felt like sinking into a marshmallow however Mika's heart ached for his family so many miles away back in District 12.

A fresh set of clothing had been provided for Mika by the Capitol which he pulled on before meeting Skin, Haymitch and Effie for breakfast. It was taking a while to get used to the food in the capitol. It was so different from the basic meals Mika's parents provided or the bread Fortune had proudly baked using the grain Paloma got on Tesserae. It was delicious, but to much made Mika feel sick.

Haymitch was already throwing back whiskey as if it were water and giving advice through each breath.

"Don't learn weapons. Go for survival skills. Find yourself some alliances. Maybe that District 9 boy that Mika keeps giving heart eyes to." Haymitch said.

"I'm not giving Andreas heart eyes!" Mika protested.

"You know his name already? It must be love." Skin commented.

"I was just paying attention at the reaping that's all!" Mika insisted.

"Name three more tributes." Haymitch told him.

"Skin, Jen, ummm" Mika attempted.

"Jen?" Skin asked.

"The female from District 9. Mika must have picked up the name while staring at his one true love." Haymitch teased him.

"That's enough! We must take Mika and Skin down to the training room, Haymitch!" Effie insisted. Mika followed them down to what he assumed was the training room. It was very large and had stations for everything Mika could possibly think of. He noticed that all the others wore similar clothing to him, practical, yet stylish training clothes. Skin nudged him when the district 9 tributes walked in but Mika just elbowed her in retaliation.

After a brief run down of the rules, Mika and Skin looked around for an idea of what to do.

"Do you know how to identify plants?" Skin asked.

"My method is 'did dad give it to me' but I guess that will not work today." Mika replied. They went over to the station where an instructor began teaching them what different plants did and which ones were safe for eating and which ones were medicinal. Skin was good t the medicinal plants and they both began to learn about food plant.

After thanking the instructor, the pair then went over to fire staring section. A boy with a cool hairstyle and pierced ears was swearing loudly.

"this fucking shitty piece of wood isn't flammable. in fact its inflammable." He looked almost pained.

"Flammable and inflammable mean the same thing. And would is inflammable. Hold that a little further down and blow on it a little and it should work." A voice came from them. it was quite deep for a teenager but Mika liked it. It wasn't till he turned around however that he saw the familiar blonde hair and blue eyed appearance of Andreas.

Mika stopped in his tracks and stared at him. He looked even better at short distance than far away. Mika felt he could get lost in his eyes. He was brought  out of his thoughts by the fire boy whooping in delight as his kindling finally caught fire.

"Hello, My name is Mika." Mika said holding a hand out to shake. 

"Andy." Andy replied. They shook hands.

"I'm Fedez if anyone cares" The fire boy  said form behind them. They ignored him.

"I'm form district 12. This is my friend Skin also from 12. what about you?" Mika said. District 9 he thought privately. Andy smiled as if he saw right through Mika's attempt at pretending that he hadn't been staring at him for days.

"District 9. grain." Andy replied.

"I am from District 6, transportation." Fedez added. They both turned to the boy who was looking at them and not at his fire which seemed to have gone out.

"Your fire has gone out." Andy pointed out.

"Shit" Fedez sighed.

"Here, I will help you." Andy said kneeling down.

And this was how an alliance was formed.

 

 


	5. Interviews with Caeser Flickerman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were so many spelling mistakes in the last chapter. I'm dyslexic so I just attempt and if words have multiple spelling spell check doesn't fix it. I was also really tired because it was like 11pm.   
> Summary: They do their interviews with Caesar Flickerman. And training scores! Its a bit of a jump but I want to get to the actual games.

Mika and Skin were sat with Effie and Haymitch waiting for their training scores. Mika had taken the opportunity to show the game makers his skill with a bow and arrow, as his father had taught him. They seemed uninterested however and Mika, being stubborn, had decided to shoot an arrow at them. It had pierced the apple in the pigs mouth causing it to be pinned to the wall behind.

Skin found this story hilarious. She also had issues with the game makers but just showed off some of the things she had learnt at training. They had learnt a lot of survival skills from Andy who had often needed to stay out in the grain fields. Fedez still hadn't managed to keep a fire going, not managing to light it again despite Andy's instructions. He did however have skill with knives, managing to throw them accurately as well as use them for hand to hand combat.

Fedez had also helped Skin learn a little about handling knives despite Haymitch's instructions in the contrary. This had left opportunity for Andy and Mika to learn how to tie knots and create animal traps using rope and being aided by one of the instructors. Mika had the slight feeling Skin had planned this on purpose to get him and Andy near each other but didn't seem to mind that much.

The score board came on and Mika mostly ignored the training scores for the tributes until he saw the number 6 appear on the screen. Fedez had scored an 8 which was good. The girl from his district, Cecilia, had scored a 2, the lowest score in the games. The district 7 and 8 tributes passed and then 9 came on. Andy had earned an 8 as well. The girl from his district, Jennifer, had scored a 7. Mika ignored the scores for districts 10 and 11and felt very nervous as the number 12 flashed onto the screen. Mika's mouth fell open in shock as he scored an 11. Skin had earned an 8 like Andy and Fedez.

Skin pulled him into a warm hug as Effie and Haymitch were cheering him on.

"They must of liked you shooting an arrow at them!" Skin told him.

"I doubt they _liked_ it Skin. I could have killed them!" Mika protested.

"They still must've thought that your bow and arrow skills were badass. You got an 11!" She pointed out.

***********************************

Mika nervously walked onto the stage wearing the clothing that Cinna had given him. They were bright and stylish and reminded Mika of the outfits his mother made him at home.

Caesar Flickerman was sitting on a comfortable looking armchair which was facing an empty armchair on a stage in front of an audience of people from the capitol. Mika took his seat in the empty chair and looked at Caesar, ready to start.

"Mika. Your full name is Michael Holbrook Penniman junior, you are from district 12, we know this, but tell us about you. Who are your best friends back in 12? A guy like you must be popular?"  Caesar asked.

"I was never really popular in district 12. I have my siblings, but apart from them I only had one friend  until coming here to the capitol, but we have always been the closest friends, almost like having another sister." Mika told him.

"What is your friends name?" Caesar asked.

"Actually its Skin, the female from my district, we both got to the games." Mika said. Caesar looked a little surprised.

"Really? Your reaping, you were the first ever district 12 volunteer." Caesar continued.

"Yes, my brother, Fortune, was chosen at the reaping, He's twelve so its the first time he has been old enough to be entered. He's so young, and he's my brother, so I volunteered to take his place as a tribute in the games." Mika explained.

"That's nice. What is your favourite pass-time?" Caesar asked.

"I actually really like singing, I actually wrote a song called Happy Ending not long before the reaping." Mika told him.

"We would love to hear it wouldn't we?" Caesar said. The audience cheered. Mika stood up and breathed in before beginning to sing.

_wake up in the morning_

_stumble on my life_

_there is no love for that sacrifice_

_if anything should happen_

_I guess I wish you well_

_a little bit of heaven_

_but a little bit of hell_

_this is the hardest story_

_that I have ever told_

_no hope no love no glory_

_happy endings gone forever more_

_and I fell as if I'm wasting_

_and I'm wasting everyday_

"That's the beginning of it. I have a few more upbeat songs as well." Mika told him.

"So we may hear some more of your music throughout the games?" Caesar asked hopefully.

"Maybe, if people like my singing." Mika replied.

"Thank you Mika, tribute from District 12." Caesar said and Mika waved at the audience as he walked offstage.

"Way to charm them with your singing voice, Mika." Skin teased as she walked past him onto the stage.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nearly made him sing relax until I realised that the lyrics was a little to similar to the hunger games and the people from the capitol would be like: o-O 
> 
> Imagiine Mika singing during the hunger games. The careers would be on him in 5 seconds flat lol


	6. The Cornucopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally make it into the Arena and must endure surviving in the forest on their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally got Microsoft word on my computer which has enough functions I was able to make my chapters much better written then the last ones. To celebrate, I went and wrote two chapters. :)

The day of the games arrived and Mika was very nervous. Although he, Skin, Andy and Fedez already had their plan for the Cornucopia, mainly avoiding the bloodbath on the first day, the career tributes were ruthless barbaric fully trained killing machines and even if they did manage to survive and outlive the careers, only one of them would make it out alive.   
Mika had made a promise to Fortune that he would return but this act would involve losing Skin, his childhood best friend, Andy, his crush and Fedez, his new funny friend.   
Mika pulled on the outfit that his stylist gave him. It was very practical and although Mika generally preferred brighter coloured clothing, the black clothing would help him hide in whatever environment the games would be in this year, unless it was arctic conditions again which Mika highly doubted since last time they did that, the tributes died of hypothermia, not a particularly thrilling show for the Capitol.   
Mika climbed inside the pod and felt it raising up into the air until he was in the Arena. He didn’t leave his stand as he had seen many tributes over the years do this and get blown up. He looked around and spotted Fedez standing opposite him, on the other side of the Cornucopia, Andy was standing a bit further around, near Jennifer, the girl from her District. Skin was next to Mika, looking extremely badass and threatening with her shaved head and give-em-hell attitude.  
The countdown appeared in the sky, counting down from 20. Mika thought it was only this long to psychologically torture the tributes as the counted down the seconds until their imminent death. It was like making a death row inmate countdown the seconds until the switch is flicked on the electric chair.   
When the canon indicated that the games had begun Mika and Skin pelted into the forest, away from the Cornucopia. Mika picked up a bright orange bag he saw on the floor and put it on his back continuing to run away from the horror behind him. District One and two seemed to have formed an Alliance and were using swords to hack the heads off of others. Mika winced as he saw Cecilia, the girl from Fedez’ district get beheaded, her head flying away from her body and a waterfall of blood spurting from her neck, painting the grass red.   
Andy had caught up with them and also had a small bag of supplies. Fedez hadn’t appeared yet. He was on the other side of the Cornucopia so getting round to Mika, Skin and Andy would involve going through the bloodbath or around it, a dangerous and time consuming feat.   
The three allies held their breath as they waited for any sighting of their friend. It was difficult to distinguish anybody from the headless corpses.  
After what felt like an hour but was really ten minutes, Fedez came pelting out of battle, a ferocious looking Cato from District one hot on his heels. As Fedez met with the group they all ran in the same direction away from the Cornucopia. Cato gave up on them and returned to his Alliance who were attempting to finish off who had remained.   
When they had reached a safe place, They decide to check their supplies. They had collected two bags and Fedez had a sword, the reason Cato was chasing him. In the bags they had two empty water bottles, water purification tablets, a strong length of rope, smaller ropes, throwing knives, a dagger and two sleeping bags.   
“We should probably find food, water and shelter.” Andy suggested. This seemed like a good plan so they decided to hunt around for cave of something similar.   
The forest landscape would instantly make climbing a tree a good idea. Fedez however didn’t like the idea of being up a tree with Career tributes camping at the bottom waiting for them to starve or attempt escape.   
“Besides.” Fedez said. “There will be bugs up in the trees” Skin rolled her eyes.  
“ And to think for years they thought men were superior to women.” Skin scorned.  
“I agree with you on the point that Fedez is a total pussy but I must admit that I am not eager to encounter a Tracker Jacker.” Mika put in. This was the end of the tree discussion. No-one wanted to battle giant genetically modified wasps with a sting that can cause hallucinations, insanity and death.   
This was how a few hours later as the sun was beginning to set, The four had found themselves a cave with a hidden entrance near to a river. This was an amazing find, almost too good to be true. They filled up their water bottles in the river and dropped in purification tablets. With water and shelter secured, the only thing left on the agenda was food.  
They had all taken the class on edible fruits and vegetables in the arena and there was always hunting wild game however the latter wasn’t an option for tonight’s meal as meat must be cooked and a fire would produce smoke which would act as a giant arrow pointing to their hiding place.   
Andy and Skin went out to find food leaving Mika and Fedez to guard the cave. Not much guarding was necessary as they had found such a remote place, the others hadn’t made it yet.   
The Capitol’s music indicated the death count. The first to appear was the District three girl Cashmere followed by both tributes from four, one from 5, Cecilia from 6 and Lacey from eight. That was only seven tributes, not many for a first day but most people had gotten the idea to avoid the cornucopia. The two district four deaths were a surprise as District four were usually part of the Career pack.   
18 tributes still in the arena. 14 of those were enemies who were baying for their blood. Soon after, Andy and Skin returned with one of the bags full of berries, fruits, vegetables and roots.   
They had gone all out with some of them being medicinal and some food. Some had to be cooked for consumption but most were able to be eaten raw.   
“While we were out there we saw the girl from seven but she ran away when she saw us. What’s her name?” Skin asked.  
“Ivy.” Andy reminded her. Fedez was still being quiet. They had expected a comment from him by now so they turned to him, worried.  
“What’s wrong Fedez?” Andy asked concernedly.   
“The death count in the sky. The girl from my District, Cecilia. I knew her. Our parents were mechanics in the same factory, on the trains used by the Capitol. I was in her class at school. I only spoke to her a little but I know she has a little brother called Colin. I just keep imagining her family getting Cecilia home, mourning over the loss of their child.” Fedez said shakily. A few tear slipped down his cheeks but he held as many back as he could. If he was seen crying over the death of a tribute it could damage his chance of getting sponsors.   
“I have no idea what happens to someone after they die but you should hold onto hope that Cecilia and all of the others from every hunger games has gone to a better place.” Mika said softly.  
Fedez calmed down and began to fall asleep so they lifted him into one of the sleeping bags and his breathing evened out as he fell fully asleep.   
Skin offered to keep watch the first night, calming she wasn’t feeling tired. Andy insisted she wake him up if she began to feel tired and she reluctantly agreed.   
As Fedez was currently sleeping in the first sleeping bag, it meant that Mika and Andy had to share the second one as if one of them didn’t have a sleeping bag, they would lose body heat overnight and be at risk of illness.   
Therefore, Mika climbed into the sleeping bag and moved as far over to the side as possible to make room for Andy. When they were both in Mika looked over to Skin who was grinning at him. Of course she had realised that they would share a sleeping bag and offered to take first watch


	7. Tracker Jackers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> accidental spooning, Mika is pee-shy and tracker jackers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing the banter between our favourite alliance.

When Mika woke up the next day, he realised that in the night he had migrated from laying cramped next to Andy in a sleeping bag, he had moved and was lying with one leg over Andy’s and his head resting on Andy’s chest, just under his chin and Andy running his fingers through Mika’s curly brown hair.  
He was the last to wake. Fedez and Skin were chatting at the entrance to the cave. When they noticed he was awake, they turned to him with ear splitting grins on their faces. Fedez had obviously recovered from last night’s grief and was ready to tease Mika mercilessly.   
Mika blushed furiously. He was comfortable with his sexuality and had come out to Skin several years earlier who had obviously been fine with it, being bisexual herself, however his crush on Andy was a new and exciting experience which had begun since he first saw him while viewing the reapings.   
Mika was just thankful he hormone driven 16 year old body hadn’t revealed to Andy his crush in other ways that night. If Mika had woken up with a boner, not only would Fedez and Skin tease him to the end of time but he felt he would rather sit naked on a nest of tracker jackers then embarrass himself that much in front of Andy when they haven’t known each other for that long.  
Mika reluctantly pulled himself out of the sleeping bag as he really had to piss and then they had things to do.   
“What are we doing today?” Mika asked.  
“Do we have to do anything? Why can’t we just stay here?” Fedez whined.  
“Because we’re in the hunger games not attending scout camp.” Mika replied. “But first, I really need to piss.”   
“Someone will have to go and stand guard.” Andy said folding up the sleeping bags and returning them to the bags.  
“Why? I don’t need an audience.” Mika protested.   
“But do you want Cato or on of the others to kill you while you’re pissing so you will have your dick out in your final death shot?” Skin asked sarcastically.   
“No, but I don’t think I can pee if someone is there. I get pee-shy.” Mika said sulkily.  
“Tough. Fedez can go with you so he can knife anyone who tries to kill you.” Skin decided ushering them out of the cave. Fedez stayed a little way away while Mika emptied his bladder and then they both returned to the cave where Skin and Andy were planning the day.  
On the agenda was hunting and cooking food. Andy and Fedez decided to go and hunt rabbits and Skin and Mika went to the stream to try and catch fish. They didn’t have much experience with this as district 12 wasn’t known for its thriving fishing industry however they tried their best at stabbing the salmon that were swimming upstream with a knife from one of the packs.   
After a few hours they had managed to get three fish despite the number of attempts and then had to cook them.   
They decide they didn’t want a fire too near their camp as it would draw attention to it so they took a short hike into the forest and built a small fire. They had no idea how to cook fish so they put a spike through it and turned it around on a spit above the fire.  
They had cooked two of the fish and had begun cooking a third when they heard a rustling of leaves. They were on alert immediately. Thresh hadn’t appeared to have noticed them and was looking around panicked.   
As the third fish had finished cooking, Thresh started running towards the pair. Fearing that they had been spotted, they both climbed up into the tree and held onto branches at the top, holding all of their belongings in the bag they had taken with them.   
As it happened, Thresh hadn’t noticed them, but the fire. His jumper was torn so much it didn’t look like it was keeping him warm at all and they could see that he was suffering from early signs of hyperthermia.   
Thresh began warming himself up over the fire when a loud shout warned them that the Careers had arrived. The tributes form Districts 1 and 2 had formed the usual career pack and had most of the weapons and supplies. Mika noticed that The girl from District 1, Glimmer, had the bow and arrow which he had craved since the beginning, bow and arrow being the one weapon he had any experience in thanks to his father’s training.   
The Careers started circling Thresh like a pack of ravenous wolves hunting their prey. A nasty thought struck Mika that perhaps they were. A few hunger games ago a boy from District 6 had resorted to Cannibalism to survive the games. He had been killed by an avalanche. Paloma had said it was because the game makers didn’t want the Victor to be someone who had been driven insane by the games so had orchestrated the avalanche which had taken his life.   
Thresh raised his knife to have some attempt at defending himself, but a hungry, thirsty man with a knife was no challenge for the careers who slaughtered him mercilessly.   
Mika hoped the careers would walk away but to his horror and dismay, they begun to set up camp at the base of the very tree that Skin and Mika were hiding in. They still hadn’t noticed the two district 12 tributes but it was only a matter of time, especially as Andy and Fedez would soon begin looking for them.   
Mika noticed movement in the next tree over and saw the district 11 girl, Rue waving at them. She pointed above their heads and Mika looked up to see his worst nightmare.  
An entire nest of Tracker Jackers was buzzing around in the trees. Mika handed Skin a knife and gestured towards the nest and imitated sawing the branch. She nodded in understanding and climbed upon Mika’s shoulders to get onto a branch where she could reach the end of the Tracker Jacker branch.   
Skin’s hand was far enough away that the Tracker Jackers didn’t notice but when she had sawn through the branch and the nest fell to the ground, it broke open and a swarm of angry Tracker Jackers turned to The Careers who instantly recognised them and began to run away, leaving some of their gear behind.   
Mika, being below Skin in the tree, had gotten stung by a few Tracker Jackers and nearly fell out of the tree. He was caught by Skin who lifted him onto her back and wrapped his arms around her neck. She then picked up everything that the Career’s had dropped including the bow and arrow and two bags.   
She then carried these back to the cave where Andy and Fedez had already arrived and were waiting for them.   
Andy’s face was a mask of panic as he saw Mika’s unconscious form.  
“What happened?” He asked frantically.   
“He got stung by Tracker Jackers that we made attack the Career’s.” She said indicating the items they had taken. “I can’t make a remedy. The only way we can get on is if someone sponsors us.” Skin added.   
Andy looked distraught. He unfolded one of the sleeping bags and wrapped Mika up in it, and folding the other one as a pillow.   
“Please Mika, please don’t die.” Andy whispered running his fingers through Mika’s curly hair. Fedez was pacing back and forth worriedly. Skin was running through a list of remedies in her head to try and think of something that could help save Mika but it was fruitless. Tracker Jackers were Mutations from the capitol, there was no naturally found remedy to the poison in their sting.   
Andy had tears running down his cheeks and he bent down and put his lips on Mika’s, one hand still buried in Mika’s hair, the other cupping his cheek.   
Suddenly, a little parachute landed just outside the cave. Skin heard the parachute and went outside to collect it. It was the Capitol made remedy to Tracker Jacker venom.  
The remedy was a liquid and it came with a note from Haymitch reading ‘pour this down Mika’s throat and he should start coming round. He will need some rest. Sponsors love Mika’s new BF’  
Skin followed the directions on the note and poured the liquid down Mika’s throat with Andy supporting his head and then also helping him swallow. There few a few tense minutes when they were watching Mika closely but the slowly he opened his eyes.  
“What happened?” He asked but before anyone could answer him, Andy pulled him into a kiss. Mika responded enthusiastically putting his arms around Andy and holding onto the fabric of Andy’s jumper at his back. Eventually, they broke apart for air and Andy buried his face into Mika’s neck and hugged him while Skin explained to Mika the events of the last few hours. Fedez had stopped pacing and had decided to keep watch at the mouth of the cave.   
Mika was exhausted after the eventful day he had had and Andy joined him in the sleeping bag for the second night in a row and this time, Mika purposefully cuddled Andy as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikandy feels Also I am attempting to write a kissing scene when I have never kissed anyone so it may be a total fail. Please comment and tell me if it went ok.


	8. Jennifer's wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fedez is stupid, Skin is Badass and Jennifer gives some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I haven't updated for a while! I am trying to think of a way I can have the four of them surviving the games to join the revolution.   
> Also I had my Grandad's funeral yesterday so writing about death at the moment is kind of horrible. I went and did it though.

Mika awoke the next day quite suddenly. He didn’t realise why he had woken until he heard Andy’s familiar voice above him.

“Sorry, I tried not to move but I really need a piss” He muttered as he pulled himself free of the sleeping back and walked towards the mouth of the cave. Mika stood up and ran after him.

“You can’t go by yourself. What if a career kills you and in your final death shot you have your dick out?” Mika said cheekily. Andy laughed.

Mika kept an eye out for tributes approaching while Andy relived himself. When Andy had finished, he slipped his hand into Mika’s and they walked the short distance back to the cave together. 

Fedez and Skin were looking through the gear they had collected from the careers. There were 2 bags and inside them they found 4 water bottles, another sleeping bag, a pot of burn salve and a first aid kit. 

“Three sleeping bags? Now there is one for me, on for Fedez and one for Mikandy.” Skin announced delightedly.   
“Are you saying that you and Fedez didn’t have a blast sharing a sleeping bag?” Mika asked sarcastically. Fedez had a habit of kicking violently in his sleep and Skin had gotten a large bruise on her left shin as a result of a well-aimed kick.

“Mikandy?” Andy asked

“Mika+ Andy= Mikandy. It’s your ship name. everyone in the capitol, please refer to these two by the ship name, Mikandy.” Skin said looking at the camera they had found in the cave when they first discovered it. 

“Nice job breaking the fourth wall, Skin.” Mika said throwing himself on top of his sleeping bag. “Did anyone see the death counter in the sky last night?” 

“Yeah, Clove from District One was the only death. Including us, there are still 16 tributes.” Skin told him. 

“What should we do today? We have food and water and everything we need really.” Andy asked the others.

“We could find out where others are hiding and eliminate them.” Fedez suggested waving his sword around madly. Andy barely ducked the sharp blade.  
“Maybe one of us should handle the sword, Fedez. You are a health and safety nightmare.” Andy said slowly grabbing the sword by the hilt and pulling it away from Fedez.

“Yeah, because in a game where you kill others to survive, health and safety is really a top priority.” Fedez remarked drily as he threw himself sulkily onto the floor of the cave with a loud, painful sounding thump before trying to hide his grimace of pain. Andy just sighed in defeat and turned away from his friend. 

“There hasn’t been any violent battles in a little while so I am sure the Capitol is chomping at the bit for some more action.” Mika 

“You were nearly killed by Tracker Jackers.” Skin pointed out. 

“But that’s boring. The Capitol are looking for vicious sword fights of destiny and severed limbs.” 

“We could have a little hand to hand combat if you like. That should be fun to watch.” Andy suggested. 

“I think Skin should show some girl power by challenging you to a duel.” Mika suggested. Mika, Skin and Andy went outside. Fedez was still sulking about the sword so stayed inside, pouting at the wall.

The battle commenced and Skin jumped in for an early attack, swinging her arm around towards Andy’s face. Andy blocked it easily and twisted, bringing his foot around to strike Skin on the thigh. He pulled the kick at the last moment but Skin still flinched in pain before grabbing Andy’s ankle and lifting his foot up into the air until he fell over. She then put on foot on his chest restraining him. Andy struggled for a few seconds before relaxing and giving up.  
“Skin wins.” Mika said Skin smirked at Andy.

“Society once thought men was b-” She began but was cut off by Mika.

“Better than women, I know, you have said this before.” Mika finished for her. A high pitched scream was heard to the left of the clearing. Fedez came running out of the cave and joined them as they ran towards the source of the noise.

Jennifer was laid out on the ground clutching onto a wound in her chest which had blood flooding from it rapidly. With no supplies or time, there was nothing they could do for her. Andy crouched down at her side and held the hand that wasn’t holding her organs inside her body. Mika rest his hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Jen. Maybe you’re going to a better place.” Andy suggested. She put on a weak smile. 

“I hope so. Look after yourself, Andy. And look after Lover Boy and his friends. I think one of you had a good chance of ending this.” Jennifer said. “Please try for the sake of humanity and for-” Jennifer’s voice cut off as a sob tore from her throat. “It hurts. I think it’s my time now. I am glad I could see someone from District 9 before my death. It’s almost like being at home.”

“You’re going home soon, Jen. Back to District 9. You always said that you would want to be buried near the fields so you can smell the grain.” Jennifer was gone before he had finished his sentence. A canon blast went off to signify her death. 

Mika pulled Andy towards him and wrapped his arms around him.

“Remember what she said? We need to find a way to get out of this Freak Show and stop The Hunger Games for good. Together. And with Skin and Fedez.” Mika whispered in his ear. 

“We would need to escape the Arena first. How are we going to manage that?” Andy replied. 

“We will find a way. I really like you, Andy and I am not ready to lose you to these stupid games. We are not dancing monkeys performing for their entertainment. If anything, I am a crazy mouse on some very twisted drugs and if there is one thing a mouse is good at, its finding the tiniest hole a wiggling through it. I will not leave this arena without you." He whispered. 

They pulled apart and then began the trek back to their cave so the Capitol could collect Jen's body. Despite the tragedy, Andy felt stronger then ever. For the sake of himself, for Mika, For Fedez and Skin. For the future of mankind, he was going to end the Hunger Games and make Jen's death more than just another casualty of dictatorship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you have any advice or ideas to help further this story and help me update faster. Please leave Kudos if you think this isn't completely shit or if I made you laugh at least once.


	9. The mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They carry out an important mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working on this for ages, its a little longer than usual and we have another Mika song!

When they arrived back at the cave, Andy had recovered somewhat and was almost back to normal. He had to put on a brave face as crying at the death of another tribute would limit the amount of sponsors he would get. There was a tribute a few Games ago who wept every time he killed a tribute and he eventually committed suicide, thus ending that round of the games and allowing a tribute who hadn’t killed anyone to win. A very anticlimactic end for the Capitol.

Mika quickly explained to Skin and Fedez about Jenifer’s death. He couldn’t share her dying wish as cameras were recording their every move and the game makers could pull a switch and they would be dead within seconds. They would be accused of inciting a rebellion. It was only when they were sitting down and sharing some of their food that Mika noticed the shiny silver bow that was leaning on the side of the cave with a sheath of arrows beside it.

“You got the bow and arrows? When?” Mika asked in amazement.

“I collected it from the Careers when you had been stung by the tracker jackers. They won’t even know we have it, they’ll just assume they lost it while running to the lake” Skin explained as Mika picked up the bow and slipped the sheath over his back.

“Do you think the Career’s know how to hunt?” Mika asked.

“Probably not. The districts closer to the capitol get a lot more food than the ones further away. They don’t know how to be hungry and they don’t have as much practice with edible plants and hunting as we do” Skin muttered in a voice low enough the cameras wouldn’t be able to pick it up. Poaching was punishable by death and although the peacekeepers back at 12 turn a blind eye to it, as they enjoy the extra food as much as others do, if the Capitol found out that they hunted, they would all be dead.

“Are you thinking we should take out their food supplies from the cornucopia?” Fedez suggested excitedly.

“Why not?” Mika replied. They had just begun to plan the raid when a little head poked its way into the cave. Fedez raised his sword and Mika how bow, but then recognised her as Rue, the district 11 girl who helped them with the tracker jackers.

“Guys, she’s not an enemy. She helped us” Skin whispered frantically. They both lowered their weapons and invited the girl into the cave. She was as unhealthily skinny as everyone else so they offered he some food. She sat down and devoured the food as the others continued planning.

“I know where the career’s food is. It’s out in a big pile surrounded by land mines.” Rue told them.

The plan finally came together after several hours of planning. Rue and Skin were going to light fires using plenty of green foliage as this would cause excessive smoke. The smoke would act like a beacon and draw the Career’s towards it and away from the food giving enough time for the others to work out how to trigger the mines and blow up the food. It seemed like the perfect plan, so the entire group went out to collect the foliage from the forest, cutting it from trees so it would have a lot of water in them, and creating four piles. Andy knew exactly how to make fires that would light easily so he demonstrated to the others how to build it up in a triangle so it could get enough oxygen that it wouldn’t immediately get choked.

Fedez kept scowling every time Andy shared his fire starting knowledge, no doubt casting his mind back to that day in the training centre when no matter how hard he tried, his fire would not light, and when he did manage it, his rather miserable looking flame immediately extinguishing. It took all day to complete the task, so the little group decided to wait until the following day to finish the mission.

They were sweaty and smelly after a full day’s work in the scorching sunlight so they spent the last twenty minutes before sunset, splashing around in the lake near their cave. Their clothes were laid out on rocks and they were stark naked. It wasn’t as if they had swim suits in the arena after all.

Andy winked at Mika as he pulled off his t-shirt causing his face to somewhat resemble a tomato. Fedez seemed to want to spend the time trying to dunk people underwater, which soon started a war of people trying to dunk and splash each other with water, giggling while doing so. Andy took a deep breath and went underwater, swimming silently and stealthily like a shark seeking its prey. He opened his eyes under the water and could make out the distinct shape of Mika’s long legs, nearly touching the bottom. Mika nearly let out a scream as he was suddenly pulled under and he kicked his feet off the muddy ground. When he resurfaced, he scowled at Andy who was splitting a side laughing, although the blonde soon stopped as Rue pushed a small tidal wave into his face, half of it going into his mouth. He spat it out quickly. Knowing the gamemakers, there was probably cholera or something in there.

When it was dark, they climbed out and pulled their clothes back on, before returning to the cave. They still had three sleeping bags, so, much to their annoyance, Andy insisted that Skin and Fedez must share for the night, so Rue could have her own. Mika smirked at Skin from the comfort of his own sleeping bag as Andy climbed in behind him and rest his chin on Mika’s shoulder, bringing his arms to wrap around Mika’s waist. Skin and Fedez were simultaneously trying to stay as far apart in the bag as possible, and discreetly appreciate each other’s body heat. As the games had gone on, the gamemakers had made the days swelteringly hot, and the temperatures plummet at night.

Mika opened his eyes the next morning and grinned. Skin and Fedez had given up being stubborn and were openly sharing the extra body heat. Rue had also moved closer to them in her bag and they were all laying together in a way that reminded Mika of District twelve, and cuddling up with his siblings during winter when the Seam would be frosty. Just because his father mined coal every day, it didn’t mean that the Penniman family would get to enjoy the benefits of a warm fire every night.

Andy was still asleep, breathing softly on Mika’s neck. It tickled, but Mika ignored it. He wasn’t going to wake poor Andy up from a well-deserved sleep just because he was a bit ticklish! Rue was the second person to awaken. She looked around nervously, then smiled before noticing that Mika was also awake.

“We’re taking out the Career’s food today” She grinned. Mika was reminded painfully of his little sister Zuleika but pushed guiltily pushed the thought away telling himself that if today went well, he would be one step closer to seeing her again. He unconsciously put his hand up to the little badge that she had given him when he was on his way to the train.

“That’s why I trusted you so easily” Rue smiled. Mika looked at her quizzically so she continued. “That badge. We have a lot of Mockingjays at District 11. We are up in the trees and I climb the highest so I am first to see the signal saying it’s the end of the day so I sing to them to tell the others to knock off” She explained.

“You work? Don’t you go to school?” Mika asked. He couldn’t imagine his younger siblings working in the mines.

“Everybody works during the harvest. Just like in District 9. Where he is from.” Rue nodded at Andy who was still clinging onto Mika like a Boa constrictor in his sleep. “Is he your boyfriend” Rue asked.

“Yeah.” Mika replied.

“But only one of you can survive the games. If you two are the last surviving tributes would you be able to kill him? Or him kill you?” Rue asked. Mika hadn’t thought about this at all. He had always imagined that he as well as Andy, Skin and Fedez and now Rue as well would escape somehow but there was only one Victor allowed. He was just thinking about this when Andy begun to stir, yawning and trying to shield his face from the sunlight that was hitting his face from the entrance to the cave.

"Wakey wakey, sleepyhead. Today is a big big big day!” Mika laughed, imitating Effie Trinket. Andy didn’t understand the joke but Skin did and chuckled from her sleeping bag, the movement disturbing Fedez who hadn’t awoken yet. When he realised how near he was to Skin, he immediately climbed out of the sleeping bag and acted as if nothing had happened, much to Mika’s amusement.

As the plan had been well thought out a finalised, the others seemed calm but Mika was internally panicking. So much could go wrong and the Career’s were ruthless barbarians that had no qualms at snapping a man’s neck or putting a dagger through his eye. He glanced left at Andy who smiled at him reassuringly, then right at the others. Fedez was leaning against the side of the cave in a way he clearly thought was ‘cool’, Skin was still snuggled up in her sleeping bag. Only her face was visible. Rue was sat cross legged on the floor nearby.

After a quick breakfast, they all got ready for the mission. Mika would have preferred less people to be sneaking into the camp as three people were much easier to be spotted than two, however, He wanted Andy to help him and Fedez’ fire lighting skills were still subpar, despite frequent attempts which often involved him swearing or jumping around clutching minor burns. There was also that memorable time when he was walking backwards, staring at the fire and had fallen into the lake. Mika had split a side laughing.

Skin and Rue seemed to melt into the vast expanse of woodlands like ghosts, leaving the three boys to make their way towards the cornucopia. They had travelled a long distance to find their cave so it took a good part of the morning to make it. They crouched inside a wild berry bush and waited for the Career’s to leave. The food was exactly as Rue described. All of it had been removed from the cornucopia and was in a mountain next to the lake. Andy noticed this too. Smoke appeared above the trees. Clearly, the first fire had been lit. The Career’s noticed this too, as they ran towards the fire.

“Maybe we could push it all in the lake.” He suggested. Fedez was agreeing with him when the girl from district 10, Zazie, ran towards the food and hopped precariously towards the pile. At one point, she nearly fell over and squeaked in fright before righting herself and continuing the journey. One she arrived, she took a little of the food near the bottom, not enough to be noticed and hopped back out following the same route. Fedez grabbed Mika’s arm and pointed to the platforms around the cornucopia where each tribute had stood at the beginning of the games. There were small holes surrounding each one and the answer suddenly sprung up in Mika’s mind.

“They’ve mined it! We can’t get there without blowing up!” He whispered. They saw the smoke from the second fire appear over the trees. Time was running out. Andy suddenly pointed at the apples and indicated to Mika’s bow. Mika nodded and raised his bow and shot. It only took two arrows to break the bag and send the apples tumbling towards the ground.

A colossal BANG shook the land and sent the three boys flying backwards. Fedez collided with a tree and was knocked unconscious so Mika and Andy each grabbed hold of him and carried him as fast as they could back to the cave. Mika could feel a nearly unbearable pain from his left ear, but ignored it, to preoccupied with helping his friend.

When they arrived back at the cave and got Fedez into the sleeping bag, Mika nearly sighed in relief but an ear splitting scream pierced the air. Mika was on his feet within minutes and sprinting in the general direction of the noise, bow in hand. He broke through into the clearing to see both Skin and Rue caught up in a net with the District 7 boy, Morgan in front of them. Morgan launched a spear at them and Mika heard the scream of agony, but didn’t have enough time to check whether it had come from Rue or Skin as he aimed and shot an arrow through Morgan’s head.

A cannon was heard as Morgan dropped to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut and Mika pulled out his knife and sliced the net open. The spear had gone through Skin’s arm cleanly and the wound was gushing blood. Rue had not fared so well however. Once the spear had gone through Skin’s forearm, it had then gone through her stomach. Mika knew what his meant. She would either die from blood loss, or from the hydrochloric acid from her stomach leaking into her body. Both options were excruciating.

He wrapped a bandage around Skin’s arm before turning to Rue. Somehow, she was still alive but Mika knew she was suffering. To ease her suffering a little, he decided to sing a song that he had been working on for a while.

_There's a party going on in here_

_It's been happening for many years_

_You weren't invited and don't want to stay_

_But keep partying anyway_

_Dj's playing the familiar tune_

_Got them dancing,_

_shaking up the room_

_They hear the beat but they don't know the words_

_This is the saddest song I've ever heard_

_Ooh If you could look into the future, would ya?_

_If you could see it, would you even want to?_

_Got a feeling that there's bad news coming_

_But I don't want to find it out_

_If it’s the end of the world lets party,_

_Like it’s the end of the world, let’s party_

_Wrap your arms around everybody,_

_If we’re all gonna die lets party_

_Let’s party_

_Let’s party_

Her childish face, so much like Zuleika’s had gone still, the look of shock and pain still evident on her features. Mika leaned over and shut her eyelids over her glassy brown eyes. The blood was still pooling across her abdomen so he looked around and picked some beautiful flowers to cover her. He wove them into her hair the same way he had woven flowers into his sister’s hair and he brought her arms up to her chest, slipping some flowers in between her hands. He let one tear fall down his cheek, before turning his back on her, and leaving the clearing with Skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and Kudos if you think this pic is worthy!!


End file.
